Ain't No Sunshine
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Friends shouldn't fight but it happens... when they do fight, it usually leads to fixing things or distancing or someone attempting to make them fix things. Can she fix things with them? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**A/N: Songs listened to while writing this.**_

 _ **Lean On Me by Bill Withers**_

 _ **Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers**_

 _ **I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles**_

 _ **Riders On The Storm by The Doors**_

 _ **Enjoy the story. :)**_

 _ **8/25/15, Providence, Rhode Island…**_

" _And… got it." Enzo said after him, Dianne and Colin reached the register._

" _Enzo, you know Mandy rarely drinks tequila." Colin said after seeing the bottle of Jose Cuervo on the counter._

" _Where the hell did she and Finn slip off to anyway?" Enzo questioned, the three of them looking for the two._

" _I don't know, I didn't see what way they went…" Colin said, neither of them able to see the two anywhere in their visual range._

" _Probably somewhere to be alone… we shouldn't disrupt that." Enzo responded._

 _Outside, Amanda was being a bit silly after drinking some of the beer and climbed up onto the railing, Finn pulling her off of it as she was about to dive back first into the water._

" _Hey, I've jumped off higher than this!" Amanda said in slight protest._

" _Famous last words, they are." Finn responded, placing her feet back on the ground._

 _Amanda looked around after she took a breath… and saw someone in the store swap the bottle of tequila with another one, Finn seeing the confused look on her face and wrapping his hand around her wrist._

" _Any reason why someone would switch one bottle with another if neither are broken or the lid's still sealed?" Amanda asked as in the store, Enzo picked up the bottle without him, Dianne or Colin noticing what had happened._

 _Before she could get an answer, Colin and Enzo walked over to them._

 _Reaching the bonfire, Baron saw them and set the snacks down as Amanda downed one shot of tequila down after convincing herself it was okay as I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles played on the radio… but she coughed slightly, Finn patting her on her back and Colin noticing some drops of blood on the glass._

" _The hell… Mandy, you okay?" Colin questioned._

" _Yeah… I guess that cut on the inside of my mouth isn't healed fully." Amanda answered, still a bit ticked that Kevin had hit her three nights ago._

" _Kevin's an ass and he never keeps himself calmed for long." Colin said after downing his own shot, Amanda downing another shot of tequila._

 _Moments like these were rare and Amanda liked to enjoy them… the way she saw it, it was human nature to give into things._

 _Back at the hotel, Amanda and Finn walked to the room when they jumped back as a door slammed open and Dean stormed out._

" _I'll sleep in my car if I have to! Better than crashing with you!" Dean yelled at Seth before leaving, Amanda attempting to head into the room but Finn stopped her and discretely slipped his second room key in her shorts pocket._

" _When it gets to be too much and I know it will, grab your things and find me, Darlin'…" Finn whispered as his right hand rested on her back before he kissed her on her jawline._

 _He knew that Hunter wanted the former members of The Shield to work things out but Finn also wanted Amanda to have a safe place to stay…_

 **Present time…**

Seth muttered under his breath, Amanda looking up from her phone and putting it in her shorts pocket before she went to grab her duffle bag… and it had looked like it remained unpacked.

But Amanda unzipped it and noticed her pajamas were gone… and found a pair of scissors with bits of her grey flannel pajama shorts stuck in them.

"You want to crash with your boy instead of your brothers, it's gonna be without your pajamas." Seth replied, Amanda zipping up her duffle bag before she grabbed it… she flipped Seth off and left the hotel room before walking to the elevator.

She pressed the button and walked into the elevator, pressing the button to close the doors and retrieving the key.

' _Room 723… okay, just three floors above.'_ Amanda thought before she put the key in her pocket and pressed the button that led her to the 7th floor.

Amanda got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway after retrieving the key… she put it in the slot of room 723 and it unlocked, Amanda opening the door after putting the key away and walking in before she and Finn hugged.

And he saw the look on her face after she closed the door and set her bag down.

"Seth cut up my pajama shorts… do you have a spare shirt I can use to sleep in tonight?" Amanda questioned, Finn retrieving the white button up shirt from his bag and handing it to her. "Thank you." She responded before she headed into the restroom with a few things.

Once she had cleaned off, Amanda was in a pair of navy satin hiphugger panties and the shirt before she removed her stained makeup and washed her face with the aloe scented body wash before applying antiperspirant to her underarms.

Amanda capped the bottle and dried her face off with a towel before she put the body wash in the shower and finished towel drying her shoulder length hair.

And once she and Finn were in the bed, he saw the look in her eyes.

"Tell me what's going on in that mind of yours, Darlin'." Finn responded encouragingly.

"I almost called Immy on the way to here… but then I remembered that it's late and that she's either asleep or caught up in a project. I know she's said to call her if one of us ever needs anything but she needs her rest too." Amanda explained, Finn lightly rubbing her right arm with his left hand.

"Seth kind of reminds you of Andre, doesn't he?" Finn asked.

"I doubt Andre would take scissors to my clothes to try to get me to choose between friends." Amanda responded as Finn entwined the fingers on his left hand with the slender ones on Amanda's right hand.

"True but Andre didn't want you leaving… and I think that's how Seth feels, that you're leaving him. But he's pushing your limits and it's hurting you." Finn responded before they held each other again.

"And he doesn't see that. He feels like I'm leaving but..." Amanda replied.

"He's also feeling like I've taken you away from him… jealousy is what he's feeling." Finn responded as Amanda rested her head on his right shoulder.

The two fell asleep after Finn kissed Amanda on her forehead… and he reminded himself to call Immy in the morning.


End file.
